Royal Canadian Arcane Armada
The Royal Canadian Arcane Armada (RCAA) was founded by the Canadian government in 2021 in response to the Russian satellite crisis. it has since served as the military of the Republic of Terra and all of its colonies and allies. Subsidiaries and Divisions * The major division of the RCAA is the Marines. these are ordinary soldiers equipped with magi-tech weapons such as the IPA-36. * The second division, being the ODET (Orbital Drop Elite Taskforce) are Soldiers specialy trained in special weapons and combat, and served as the elite of the RCAA up until the end of Rha Kaxar War, when the Seraph combat suits were first prototyped. * The Seraph corps eventually replaced the Marines and ODET, due to their skill and superiority on the battlefield. these soldiers were often deployed instead of more ordinary squads, a single Seraph acting as a squad in itself. * The Azreal corps were created to fight the three days war, and are considered to be the pinnacle of combat magi-tech. these suits do not require an internal pilot, however they are able to store the soul of a human therefore allowing a pilot despite the lack of a cockpit. these were deployed as special ops and were most successful in situations that would otherwise be considered a suicide mission. * Dominion corps were the air-force of the RCAA, acting as air superiority. while all Seraph suits and their cousins are capable of combat in the void of space as well as atmospheric air combat, the RCAA still needed a dedicated air-force. the Dominion fighters are nearly unmatched in space combat due to their phasing tech. * The navy, often referred to as the glass, is made primarily of heavy cruisers and dreadnoughts, and serve as deep space anti-horde weapons as well as the carriers and transport. * The RCAA also had an exploratory and expeditionary division solely for exploring and mapping new planets for colonies and to establish diplomatic ties with extraterrestrial beings. History The RCAA was founded by the Canadian government (merged with the Arcanus council which acts as the government of the magic community of north america) in response to the Russian satellite crisis. It was involved in nearly ever Terran conflict since, and was deemed the military of the republic of Terra after the discovery of extraterrestrial species such as the Lunaris and Geris. For a time after the Williams Coup, the RCAA was shut down and replaced by the Chord Hand. They were returned to their position after the death of William, and served in the subsequent skirmishes with the inhabitants of the Aer plane, namely the Kitsune. after the Planar cataclysm that deposited hundreds of inhabited planets onto the central plane, the RCAA created the exploratory division as a measure to calm the citizens of Sol 3. The RCAA was nearly destroyed entirely during the Rha Kaxar War, depleting all of its resources. after the destruction of Sol 3 it moved its operations entirely to Archaia, and remained there until the fall of Archaia Prime (note, the fall of Archaia refers not only to the devastation wreaked on the system but the fall of the Mages Creation plane itself). It currently is headed by the Arcanus Council itself, and is Focusing its efforts on Sol 3 G. Trivia * The RCAA was originally a placeholder name, but was adopted entirely when no one could think of anyone better. * After the Rha Kaxar War, extraterrestrials were officially accepted into the force, and nonhuman squads were exceptionally successful. The Kitsune Company was highly regarded as being the RCAA Elite and were revered as veterans. Category:Groups Category:Mages Creation